


TLC NCIS Style

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: After a hard day the team gathers at Abby's. Tag to the season 6 episode Toxic.





	TLC NCIS Style

Abby's Apartment.

It had been one of the hardest days she'd experienced since coming to NCIS and although she'd known there was no logical reason for it she had been a little scared. Yes, this day was definitely going in her worst day ever top ten along with Kate's death, Gibbs' coma, Ducky being kidnapped and Tony being infected. She was too wound up to sleep so as the rain lashed her windows she was curled up on her couch reading back issues of the Journal of Forensic Sciences trying to calm her racing brain and pounding heartbeat. A knock on the door startles her and she checks the peephole before opening the door to Ducky.

"I saw your lights were on and thought you might like company."

"That's sweet Duckman but I'm fine. Really...I'm..."

"I brought icecream." He brings the tubs from behind his back.

"Icecream sundaes!" She smiles. "Well you'd better come in then."

As they work on preparing the sundaes their companionable silence is broken by the ring of the doorbell. Checking she sees Tony pulling face and opens the door.

"Hey Abs. Saw your lights on and thought you might want company."

"Come in. Ducky and I are making sundaes. Want one?"

"Sure. Hi Ducky" he calls out.

"I brought every virus infecting,mutating movie I could find and then when we're ready to be really scared I brought..."

"Oh no, you didn't! I'm not sure I can handle it tonight." She grins.

"What's that Tony?" Ducky asks bringing in the sundaes.

"Sleepless In Seattle" Tony and Abby respond simultaneously.

As they sit down to eat there's a knock on the door. Through the peephole she observes McGee looking hesitant and shuffling his feet. She opens the door.

"Sorry to stop by so late but I saw your lights on and thought you might want company. I brought Bert. You left him in the lab."

"And I brought beer and popcorn" adds Jimmy appearing next to him and startling them both.

"Palmer?"

"Tony paged me and told me to get over here stat with the supplies."

"Well don't just stand there guys come in. This is turning into quite a party."

A short time later as they are all happily munching, sipping and arguing over which movie to put on first the doorbell rings. Abby checks and then opens the door to Ziva.

"I saw that your lights were on and thought you might like company. Looks like I wasn't the only one." Ziva smiles as Abby motions her inside.

"What did you bring?"

"Bring?" Ziva queries looking confused.

"Oh, sorry." Abby replies embarrassed. "All the others brought something but I didn't mean you should have...that is...come and have some popcorn."

"Thanks Abby."

Coming out of the kitchen with the latest batch of popcorn Abby smiles as she looks around at her friends. Tony is expounding on the best virus movies ever and Tim is listening with barely concealed impatience, Ducky and Ziva are discussing a past case and Jimmy is tidying up some of the mess and grins at her as he passes by bringing the empty plates to the kitchen.

It had been a day that was without doubt in her top ten worst ever days but with her friends around her she was starting to feel much better although she was curious about the absence of one team member. As if caused by her thoughts there's a knock on the door and this time she has no need to check to know who it is.

"Gibbs."

"Saw your lights on and thought you might want company."

Raucous laughter rings out from behind Abby.

"Seems I was wrong." He turns to leave.

"Don't be silly Bossman. It wouldn't be the same without you. Come in."

As he does feeling absurdly pleased by her comment she smiles contentedly to have her family around her. The whole experience had shaken her and she certainly didn't want to repeat it any time soon. After all it wasn't a common occurrence for a Scuito to have a dentist appointment!


End file.
